Nicely Nicely Janeson and the Genderbent Crew
by FluffyKittensYay
Summary: After Adelaide and Nathan's long waited wedding, Nicely goes home extra tired! He has yet again another crazy dream. But this time... He's a girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys! I had this idea about the Genderbent version of Guys and Dolls. I said to myself "I'll Know" when I have do something. I have to do this or I'll get the flu! (LOL SO MUCH BAD PUN.) Anyway, so woop! Here it is.

Hey, just letting you guys know I did not imagine Nicely chunky. I imagined him thin. ^^' You can imagine him however you'd like. It's really up to you guys! The readers!

"Bye Nicely, darling! Wish us a safe airplane ride! Bye ma'! Bye pa'!" Adelaide giggled with glee on the plane ride to her honeymoon. "We're going to Niagara. Not Saratoga. Nathan was vicious, but I told him, I says: "We should go wherever I want! Since I'm the wife and all I make the important decisions!"

Now Adelaide looked as happy as a bride could be. She was still in her white dress and expensive three-year veil. Nicely waved to Nathan and Adelaide as the plane arrived. But honestly, he was as tired as one guy could be. "I'm going to head home now. Goodbye everyone!" He shouted and ran out.

Nicely rushed into a cab with his belongings and sighed. Quietness for once. Sure he was happy for them.. But really? Partying until 3:00 a.m.? Was that necessary? Geez! He remembered thinking that last word and then blacked out.

"Sir." He was being poked. "Sir. Sir? SIR!" It was the taxi driver.

"I'm home?" He smiled sleepily. "Sorry 'bout that mister!"

"Yeah, alright. Pay up." Nicely groaned as he handed the taxi driver 20 bucks. People in the city were so straight-forward sometimes.

Nicely walked into his apartment building, stopping at the front desk to check in. Since it was late he figured that he'd better.

The ginger haired clerk giggled. "How are you Mr. Johnson?" She always loved hearing his amusing response. He was always..

"Nicely Nicely, thank you!" He lightly smiled and dipped his hat, revealing his rarely-seen hair. People always complemented him on it. Dark brown and gelled perfectly. With that, he put his cap back on and walked upstairs.

He put on his jammies', making sure not to wrinkle his tux at all. He took pride in that in some strange way. He brushed his teeth, and finally fell asleep.

However, what happened to him that night may have scarred him forever.. He had another dream... But this time... He was a g-girl?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for long wait! School has been insane! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2, where Nicely finally becomes a lady.  
~~~~~

When Nicely woke up he was sitting at a table in a bar. He heard someone calling his name.

"Nicely, it's your turn! Get up and roll up!" A some-what attractive woman with black Marilyn-Monroe styled hair mumbled at Nicely.

"What? Sorry Ma'am, but who are you again?"

"NICELY NICELY JANESON! Do not play this game with me again. It got you out of the game one time. Now you bet and you have to roll up! Come on!"

"It's Nicely Nicely _John_son." It was then he took notice of his voice. "Miss... I gotta get some drinks.. I feel a little feint.."

"ROLL UP!" A tall (Scary looking, if you asked him) woman yelled.. Nah, yelled would be an understatement... **Screamed** at him.

"Su-Sure..." He quickly rolled the dice and won. He took his 5 bucks and ran into the bathroom.

"Excuse me miss.. This is embarrassing.. But this is the MEN'S bathroom!" A random man blushed.

"Yep. Duh. Why would you-" He then put his perfectly manicured hands by his mouth as he gasped and looked in the mirror. He was a girl! He had long chocolate hair and a dress cut down by his waist. His long eyelashes fluttered as he blushed. "Sorry Sir.. I guess I just don't know what h-happened, s-sir!" He ran outside the bathroom.

Nicely Nicely John- No, **Jane**son walked up to the Marilyn-Monroe haired girl and tapped her. "Gotta' go home now. I'll see you later."

"Whatever. Just go. Your interrupting our fair crapgame." She responded shortly.

She was so confused. Just what had happened to her former self? Who were these people? What she did know was that she needed a walk... Right away.

Nicely walked out of the bar and took a breathe of dirty city air. It wasn't great- But Hey, at least it was better. He walked down the street and relaxed as he watched a rushing figure in the distance. He was pretty confused and upset, so he tried to enjoy himself by watching the blonde rush around. He laughed hopelessly and sighed. Would he ever turn back to normal?

Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter!

Poor little hopeless Nicely Nicely Janeson laughed hysterically. Him? A girl? Ha-ha! How funny and pointless.

See, Nicely Nicely was very upset about his new girl change. He had liked himself the way he was and was not in a familiar world anymore. When a person is this upset they usually go through the stages. 1.) Humour/Not believing this happened. 2.) Sadness/Problem sinks in. 3.) Anger/ Why? Why?

After she went through the non-accepting stage the sad stage sank in. She started crying and kicking the wall. "Why? Why?"

"Miss Janeson'?" The rushing blonde boy he had seen had approached him. "Are you alright' darling?"

"Everything! This is pointless.. This is ridiculous! Who are you anyway? Nathan? Sky? Adelaide?"

"Actually, it's**_ Aden_**."

"Adelaide? Your a boy now?!" Nicely gasped.

"As I said Miss Nicely, honey-cheeks, it's A_den_, not A_delaide_. Whateva'! Have you seen Natalie? The sweetest geurl-friend' eva?"

Nicely was now in the mad stage. He kicked the building. "Well, Aden. Are you talking about Miss Marilyn Monroe?"

"Um, darling, I don't think that-"

"Your lookin' for the black haired Marilyn Monroe, right?"

"Well to put it in simpla' words, yes I am."

"Oh. She's in the bar."

"She's not running the crapgame is she?"

"'Fraid so, miss-... terr."

"Nawt again, Natalie, Nawt again!" Aden ran into the bar with an annoyed expression.

"Obviously there is no way to solve this problem." Nicely Nicely Janeson shrugged. She looked walked down the block with her hands in her pockets and stopped at a Therapy building. She looked at the sign in the window.

_**THE JANESON**__ LAMENT_

_It says here,_

_If your going through rough changes.._

_And you feel very depressed.._

_You may react byyyyyy_

_Going through some stages._

_Quite difficult to endure_

_Affecting your heart, your mind, and the though process!_

_In other words just from waiting around when you turn a boy ah-gain._

_A person._

_Can go insane!_

She sighed and continued on walking to the mission, seeking some desperate help.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicely Nicely Janeson walked into the Save-A-Soul Mission with her head held down.

"Hello?" She called out dully.

She could hear footsteps walking down the hall coming towards her. Soon enough a bright faced boy appeared.

"Hello Miss Janeson! How have you been?"

"Nicely Nicely, thank you! How are you Sargent Sal?" Nicely quickly guessed that name.

"Fine, thank you. Why are you here today? Maybe to explain another wonderful dream? Or to testify?" Sargent Sal Brown asked.

Nicely sighed in relief that she got his name right. "I'm here to testify." He confirmed.

"What would you like to tell me, Ms. Janeson?"

"I have just undergone a horrible change and I want to cope with it. I have not reacted kindly to others while in this stage..." She thought about Aden as she said this. "I am sorry for this."

"Thank you Miss.. Well, would you like some advice?" Sal tilted his head slightly and beamed.

"Yeah. I need some help." Nicely nodded.

"I would remain kind to the people who try to talk to you. Always remember the Lord loves you, even after this change. I wish you well,**_ "Nicely."_**"

"Thanks Sargent." At least she felt a little bit better.

"Glad to help." He sighed and sat at his desk with a slight moan.

"Is everything okay, Sargent?" Nicely asked him, feeling bad for the sad-looking Sargent.

"Yes. Everything is _fine."_ The Sargent fake-smiled. "Have you seen Skylar Masterson?"

"No, sorry. I best be leaving now!" Nicely walked out of the mission and on the city streets yet again.

"Sargent Sal sure seemed sad! I better find Sky- lar..? To help her feel better!"

So, Nicely went to find Skylar Masterson. Partly to help the boy Sarah, and partly to help distract him from his real situation.


End file.
